Rai Premium
Rai Premium is Italian entertainment television network owned by Rai. The channel broadcasts reruns of popular fiction and films produced or co-produced by the state-owned Rai television network. History As Rai Sat Fiction He sent a mix of Italian, English, French and German products such as fiction, soap opera, action films, and costume drama. In addition, some self-productions of the channel were aired, such as in-depth and behind the scenes of the most important fiction produced by Rai. The programming was aimed at the whole family and included many first visions for Italy. The schedule was structured in five hours of programming per day, which was then repeated for 24 hours. In July 2003, with the arrival of Sky in place of D+ and Stream TV, the partnership with Rai Sat dropped and the channel closed with three other group networks (Album, Art and Show). It was replaced by Rai Sat Premium that resumes about the same programming. As Rai Sat Premium The channel was launched on July 31, 2003 under the name of Rai Sat Premium, on the occasion of the reorganization of the Rai Sat channel bouquet for the birth of Sky as the apparent fusion of the two Rai Sat Fiction and Rai Sat Album. Rai Sat Premium was only available for satellite payment on the Sky channel at channel 122 and then also via cable with the Fastweb, Alice Home TV and Infostrada TV IPTV TV bouquets. On July 31st, 2009, the contract between Rai Sat and Sky ends and the network comes out of the Sky bouquet, leaving room for the Lady Channel; Consequently from that same date, Rai Sat Premium becomes a free channel, and is visible on digital terrestrial in the areas covered by Rai Mux 3 on channel 25 taking the place of K2, moving it to channel 41. It is also available via satellite with The bouquet Tivùsat, and streaming on Rai Play. As Rai Premium On May 18, 2010, the channel changed its logo and name to Rai Premium. On November 27, 2010, the channel joins in the new direction Rai Gold, which deals with Rai Premium and Rai Movie. On December 19, 2011, the channel underwent a rebranding by changing its graphic design; Already announced by various promo broadcasts on all Rai channels. In August 2015 it undergoes a further restyling, adopting a new claim: Emozioni che vuoi rivivere (the previous one was "Il canale per veri affictionati"). This is because of the partial change of Rai Premium programming, ie the addition of replicas of Rai programs aired over the course of the week (as it was the closed Rai Extra) or past transmissions (like the best years) in addition to Fiction of Rai Fiction already in the schedule. In the restyling is also included a new graphic design of the opening and closing bumper spots, following the tracks of the Rai 2 re-brand, Rai Movie and Rai Storia. Since May 26, 2016, the channel has started broadcasting in high definition on the Tivùsat satellite platform. Since September 19, it has also been broadcast in high definition on the digital terrestrial on Mux 5. With the release of the bandwidth during the same period, the channel began broadcasting the 4:3 historical 16:9 pillarbox imagery and TV series, along with Rai Movie and the other digital terrestrial Rai channels that started in the course Of the year HD broadcasts on Tivùsat. April 10, 2017 Rai Premium renews logos, graphics and colors, ranging from dark green to blue ceruleo (already used in the RaiSat Premium logo). Logos RaiSat Fiction (2001-2003).png|First logo (2001-2003) RaiSat Premium (2003-2010).png|Second logo (2003-2010) Rai Premium (2010-2017).png|Third logo (2010-2017) Rai Premium HD (2016-2017).png|HD logo (2016-2017) Rai Premium (2017-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2017-present) Rai Premium HD (2017-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2017-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Italy Category:Rai Category:Launched in 2001 Category:Italy Category:Entertainment television channels